


First Time

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Ply AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also this includes Drunk sex, I'll explain more in the notes, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is part of an AU series I'm writing, and angry fucking mostly, sasukiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: In which Sasuke's teasing leads to some smut





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU thread I'm writing with my RP partner
> 
> It's KibaNaruko/SasuHina open marriage polyamory thing (As in SasuNaruko/KibaHina/NaruHina are all pairings), but this doesn't mention those other ships at all
> 
> A disclosure: This is drunk sex, Kiba is still conflicted about his attraction to dudes at this point, especially since that dude is Sasuke Uchiha
> 
> The background of this is that all four of them got drunk, Sasuke kept flirting with Kiba as a joke (I HC that sauce acts like RtN sauce when drunk), Kiba got pissed and "called his bluff", only Sasuke wasn't bluffing, hence the smut

"Come on then, mutt" Sasuke smirked when Kiba pushed him on the bed, rage clear on the Inuzuka's face "try me"

"Can it!" Kiba replied, before pouncing on the Uchiha, moving to pin his wrists above his head, practically growling as he brought his face closer, noses touching

Sasuke tilted his head, his lips brushing over Kiba's, causing the other boy to recoil, sitting back, covering his mouth

The movement left Kiba straddling Sasuke's waist, to which the raven simply gave a soft thrust up, his already forming erection brushing against Kiba's bottom

"O-Oi, I ain't the one that's gonna bottom!" He protested, leaning in, his grip once again on the raven's wrists, tightening in a way that was sure to bruise in the morning 

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke's smirk grew as he moved, lifting his hands up and out of Kiba's grip, grabbing at the brunette's waist, and flipping them over before Kiba had a chance to react

He wedged himself perfectly in between the brunette's legs, his right hand moving to lace their fingers together 

Immediately, Sasuke crashed his mouth against Kiba's, kissing him fully, the other biting back a moan as the raven slowly ran his left hand over the front of his pants

He palmed at him, all while still kissing him deeply, and Kiba's body reacted, feeling his blood pooling down, his erection springing to life

"Heh, you sure you're straight?" Sasuke asked as he pulled back, his words whispered in Kiba's ear as his fingers wrapped around Kiba's shaft from outside his pants, his strokes becoming more and more sure, stronger, until it took all Kiba had not to thrust into the movement

"I said can it!" Kiba protested weakly, though his tone was more desperate than angry, unable to put force in his words, his mind already getting foggy with lust 

"What if I do this?" Sasuke asked, his hand moving to dip his fingers into the band of Kiba's pants, and the Inuzuka bit back a groan, his erection twitching in anticipation

"Sh-shut up!" Kiba stuttered out, trying his hardest to hold still, to not react to the touch the way his body was so desperate to

"Or this?" Sasuke asked sadistically as his fingers went in further, brushing over Kiba's bare length, the touch cruel in its lightness, a teasingly soft touch that made Kiba want to _beg_ for it to stop

Or to go harder 

"Or this?" With that, his hand wrapped around the Inuzuka, holding so tight it almost hurt in the most delicious way

"Fuck..." kiba said through clenched teeth, his hips almost trembling at how hard he was trying to hold himself still

"Just give in, it'll be our little secret" Sasuke nearly purred, wanting to completely unravel Kiba, make him desperate, make him vulnerable, make him _his_

Kiba didn't say anything, still clenching his jaw, as Sasuke's hand shifted lower, brushing his fingers lightly over Kiba's entrance 

"W-Wait a sec!" Kiba protested, managing to pull himself out of his lustful daze long enough to push Sasuke's shoulder, hard, making the raven take his hand out of his pants 

Sasuke just watched him for a moment as the Inuzuka heaved, breathing so heavily like he just finished the most intense training of his life 

"You're right" Sasuke said, before reaching over to his bedside table, opening the drawer to pull out a small tube of lube. "We need this first" he smirked when Kiba's eyes widened

He coated his fingers, and Kiba swallowed hard

"W-Wait a second" he managed to stutter out before Sasuke moved, pulling down the Inuzuka's pants, fully exposing his length 

Before Kiba has a chance to react, Sasuke moved, taking Kiba's length into his mouth, causing the brunette to throw his head back, a loud moan echoing out of his mouth 

The raven continued, his head bobbing up and down as he slowly brought his lubed fingers closer

Kiba flinched when Sasuke touched his entrance again, twirling his finger over and over before slowly pressing in

"Sh-shit.. Uchiha.." Kiba groaned, his hand fisting into the bedsheets, clawed fingers ripping into the fabric as Sasuke swirled his finger, over and over, until he found what he was looking for

Kiba bucked his hips into Sasuke's mouth, surprising the raven, but he didn't let up, just hallowed his cheeks, sucking harder as he added another finger to join the first

Soon, he added a third, all while Kiba clawed at the bedsheets, his entire face and upper torso flushing, tan skin touched with a deep red as he groaned, thrusting more and more, before he couldn't holdout anymore, moaning loudly, he came, right into Sasuke's mouth 

Sasuke simply swallowed, sitting back on his heels, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, before moving, pulling Kiba's pants and underwear off in one swift motion, discarding them in the corner of the room

He unzipped his pants, pulling out his own rock hard erection

Kiba snapped out of his daze, just in time to see Sasuke coating his shaft with lube, preparing himself

"O-Oi! Wait a sec!" But it was too late, and in a blink of an eye, Sasuke fit himself between Kiba's legs, sitting back on his knees, before pulling the Inuzuka closer by the hips, pushing in, rough, Kiba biting back a gasp of pain as his body stretched to accommodate the raven

"Y...ya damn bastard.." Kiba cursed him, but Sasuke just smirked back, his hands finding his hips as he held him steady, thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, angling his thrusts at _just_ the right angle, Kiba lost all train of thought 

"F-Fuck! Not so hard...!" He groaned in protest, but Sasuke simply ignored him in favor his bending down, kissing at the others neck sweetly before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth in harshly, a way that was sure to bruise, the idea of marking him only turned the raven on even more

"Two can play at that game" the Inuzuka nearly groaned the words out, before moving his hands that were clawing at the bed to bring them to Sasuke's back, ranking his nails down the Uchiha's bare shoulders as they flexed with each thrust, and Sasuke let out a hiss of pain as Kiba broke skin

But he didn't stop, instead, thrust harder, more and more until Kiba moved one hand back to his mouth, biting down onto his palm to try and keep from shouting, each thrust hitting him at just the right angle, he swore he saw stars, exactly as Sasuke wanted, to turn the brunette into a pool of want under him

Soon, without much conscious thought, Kiba's hips rolled into each drop of Sasuke's, matching his movement, moving his legs to wrap around the other's waist, pulling Sasuke into him harder and harder, trying to gain some control of the whole thing, refusing to lose, to be the only one tethering the line of insanity

"Heh, you seem pretty into this for a straight guy" sasuke smirked, his speed not slowing at all 

"Shut up!" Kiba protested, tightening up and causing the Uchiha to groan, which made Kiba smirk 

"I bet I can make ya cum before me" the Inuzuka challenged, planting his feet firmly on the mattress before flipping them over so he was comfortably straddling the raven's hips 

Slowly, as if experimenting, he lifted his hips before dropping them back down, causing the raven to let out a soft groan, the new position tighter than the last

"Ha! See, yer the one inta me!" Kiba said, before repeating the movement, moving up to drop back down, each thrust hitting him in just the right place, he all but forgot who he was with, just continued the movements, a steady and easy rhythm 

That is, until Sasuke's hand found his length, causing the Inuzuka to stop abruptly

"O-Oi.. dont do that.." Kiba groaned as Sasuke slowly started to stroke him, unable to concentrate, to focus enough to continue his pace

"Heh, just hold still, mutt, I'll do the rest" and with that, Sasuke planted his feet firmly onto the mattress, his other hand moving to hold onto Kiba's hip firmly, holding him in place, before thrusting up, driving himself into the Inuzuka at an intense speed, all while continuously pumping at his hard length 

"Fuck...!" Kiba groaned, his head going back, his hands planting themselves firmly on Sasuke's chest, before he finally moved, dropping his hips with every thrust up the raven gave

They found rhythm, the bed squeaking out its protest as the two moved in sync, Kiba riding out his pleasure, Sasuke driving deeper and deeper in with every harsh thrust he gave

Soon, it was too much for both of them, and with a groan, Sasuke's hand left Kiba's length to firmly grip the Inuzuka's hips, pulling him down against him once, twice, before his release hit, and he climaxed inside him

Kiba trembled, but didn't finish, instead, brought his own hand down to pump at his erection, giving a few short strokes before his own release hit, his cum splattering onto the Uchiha's chest with a groan

"Sh...shit.." the Inuzuka breathed out, exhausted, his body completely spent

"Not bad, right?" Sasuke smirked, finally pulling out of the Inuzuka, exhausted himself

"Can it…" Kiba repeated, moving to lie down, his chest heaving 

Both boys didn't breathe another word, as they slipped into sleep, completely tired out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm OBSESSED with this crack af ship
> 
> I hope I managed to make a few of you ship it, it's my goal to drag other ppl into the fandom and inspire more media with my work :D


End file.
